Sunset Sarrows: Teenage Years Of Renessme Cullens
by Indifference Romance
Summary: A continuation from Breaking Dawn. The Teenage years of Renessme Cullens. Raited Teen for Mild language and content later on.


**Sunset Sarrows: The Teenager Years Of Renessme Cullens**

Chapter One:

The begining

Renessme's Pont Of View

I could not see. But I felt as if I were being starred down. Starred down by cold eyes, that felt as if they were burning a hole right threw my soft pale skin. These were no eyes of any ordinary human. In fact: these eyes were not human at all. I slowly let my eyes flutter open to see a pair of topaz diamonds shinning a blur in my face...Dad. I gave him a small half smile.

" How long have you been watching this time?" I asked rolling my eyes as if this were an every morning thing. Which it was. I saw a smile curl upon my fathers face.

" An hour or two," He spoke standing up from a chair he had been sitting in, which sat by my bedside." I can't help it Renessme, you're a beauty to look at. Just like your mother." He smiled.

I sat up in bed and let out a yawn. " Only in my dreams will I ever be as beautiful as mom." I told him before rubbing the tierd out of my eyes.

" Nessy, wear your confidence like you wear your make-up. You'll need to be confident today." He told me. I rose my right eyebrow in confusion. "After all, It's your first day of high school." He said.

I jumped up from my bed overjoyed. " You mean I can go after all?!" I asked in excitement as I walked towards him.

" well," He spoke. " You're part vampire. But also part human. And I know your human instincts make you partly a normal teenager. And every teenager want's to socialize, as you've made this obvious seeing how you've been begging to go to school for quiet the while now. "

I smiled running towards my father and held him in the tight embrace of a hug.

"But what about what Grandpa Carlisle said?" I asked looking up at his face. His smile suddenly turned lop-sided.

" Well this is the problem. He has agreed on letting you go to school...but only for this one semester of tenth grade. Though your ageing proses has slowed down as you've gotten older,

it's still noticeably at a quick pace. For heavens sake, I think you have only gotten rid of you baby fat a few months ago!" He told me. I paused for a moment and sighed before burring my head in his chest and squeezing him in the hug a bit tighter.

" That's okay dad. I still think it's wonderful!" I spoke before i inhaled his sent. I felt his arms wrap tighter around me. " Oh," I spoke looking up at him. " What time is it?" I asked.

" Only six. You have an hour to get ready. Be down at your grandparents once you are." He told me before kissing the top of my head and pulling out from the hug.

I suddenly heard the door to my room fling open. I turned my head to see Aunt Alice come skipping the room, fallowed by mother. " Oh Renessae!," Alice skipped up to me. " I bet you're so happy!" She sang with a big smile of her face.

" Vary," I told her. " How long has this exactly been planed and why was I not told before?" I asked. Suddenly my mother walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me neck.

" A week," Alice smiled. " It was my idea to surprise you! I wanted to tell you too but Edward insisted!" She spoke shooting dad a look. I chuckled as mom pulled out from the hug.

" You better get ready honey," my mom spoke looking me in the eyes. " Try not to look too beautiful. We don't want to draw vary much attention." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

" It will be a mericle if I look half way decent." I told her. She let out a small sigh.

" Oh," Aunt Alice spoke walking over to me and locking arms. " I have another surprise for you!" she spoke dragging me towards my closet. She let my arm fall to my side as she opened

my two-doored-walk-in-closet, which was similar to my mothers.

" Look!" She yelled as she danced into the closet and raised her hands up in the air.

" Woah," I spoke in a calm manor. "Another new wardrobe." I said as if it was nothing new. Aunt Alice was buying me clothes and dressing me all the time. Seriously, she would buy me a new outfit just because it was 'the first Wednesday of the month!'.

" I figured you would need more clothes for a whole semester of school!" She smiled warmly.

More like the last thing i needed was more clothes. I heard my dad chuckle from behind me. He obviously was agreeing with my thoughts.

" Thanks Aunt Alice." I spoke before walking up to hug her.

" No problem. Now, time to pick your first-day-of-school-fit, " She smiled before looking at my dad. "Boys, out!" She said pointing towards the door. Father grinned and left the room.

...

" Nessy you look amazing!" Aunt Alice told me as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a tight light blue pair of jeans on, a white button up with a Dimond necklace around my throat, a pair white balled flat shoes on, and a silver charm bracelet. My make-up was eye-liner, mascara, whit eye-shadow and shimmery clear lip gloss. My long golden brown hair fell in thick pretty curls which curved to my body, while my bangs were pushed to the right side, slightly falling over my eye.

" You shall rule the school with your beauty." Aunt Alice spoke grinning at me in the mirror.

" Alice, she looks gorgeous but we don't to draw to much attention remember?" My mom spoke. Aunt Alice rolled her eyes sighing.

" Oh Bella she will be fine. Leave the girl and her beauty be," She told my mother. " now come on. Lets go show Grandmother Esme!" She spoke jumping up and down.

...

We walked threw the back doors of my grandparents house and went into the living room.

" Presenting, the beautiful Renessme Carley Cullens!" Aunt Alice spoke clearing the way for me in the middle of the living room floor. Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose sat looking up at me from the living room couch.

" Aww you look pretty Nessy!" Uncle Jasper spoke while the rest smiled and nodded.

"Pretty?" I heard the word behind me. I spun around to see dad smiling at me in the arch of the kitchen door way. " She look's beautiful!" He corrected. I grinned at him.

" I agree," I heard my grandmother say walking out from the kitchen. " She does indeed! I have something for you Nessy." She told me walking up to me. She held up a pink messenger bag that seemed to be heavy with something in it.

" How many people exactly knew about this surprise?!" I asked smiling. Suddenly everybody in the room raised there hand. I let out a laugh. I took the bag from my grandmother, Esme and looked inside. It was filled with paper, notebooks, folders, and pencils.

" Oh," she spoke as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. " Here's you're schedule." She said. I took it from her and put it in my pocket.

" Well somebodies looking awfully pretty this morning! Why could that be?"

"Grandfather," I cheered running up and wrapping my arms around him." Thank you so much!" I told him with joy in my voice.

" Well I hate saying no to you Nessy," He chuckled kissing my forehead." Just remember one thing. Try not to draw attention to yourself. I want you get the teenage experience but I don't think it would be worth being dissected by scientists." She spoke.

" Of course grandfather." I told him not pulling away from the hug. Suddenly the front door flung open.

" Alright, where is she?!" I pulled away spinning towards the door faster then ever as a hug smile swept my face.

" Jake!" I yelled running towards him. He laughed as he picked me up as if I were five.

" There's my little Nessy. So you excited for school or what?!" He asked.

" Oh no, you knew too?" I asked giggling. She chuckled.

" Of course," he spoke setting me down. " Why do you think I'm here so early? Carlisle said he did not want you to drive to school on your own the first day! You don't think I was about to let you be dropped off by your lame old parents did you? Hello, embarrassing!" He told me. I laughed.

" I don't know Jakey, I think my parents are pretty cool." I spoke smiling towards them.

" Oh no! You really do need to get out Nessy," He joked. I laughed. " Get over there and give them a goodbye hug because you won't see 'em for another eight hours!" Jacob told me. I ran over and flew into me dads arms.

" Have a good first day. I love you Renessme!" He told me kissing my cheek.

" I love you to daddy!" I spoke before running over to my mom. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped hers around my back." I love you so much mother!" I murmured.

" I love you to baby. Have a good first day of school for me!" She spoke I nodded and pulled away.

" Let's go!" Jake spoke in a fake hurry.

**End of chapter one. I figured this would be a cute plot, if it has not already been thought of. This is my first Twilight fic so review please!! **


End file.
